A large number of the board games which have been heretofore developed are based upon some theme, such as travel, war, detectives, real estate transactions, etc. A fundamental aspect of such games involves reading and following instructions which appear either on the game board itself or on cards which are used in connection with the playing of the game. Consequently, such games are limited in their applicability and cannot be used and enjoyed by persons who cannot read or persons who read a language different from that used on the game. While board games have been developed which do not require an ability to read, most of these are pre-school or juvenile games which rely primarily on chance and do not present much of an opportunity for the use of strategy. Consequently, such games are of limited age appeal.
Board games which do not rely upon reading, and which also present the opportunity for the application of strategy in addition to mere chance, have been relatively few in number. However, the prior games which have possessed these attributes have generally been quite successful and enduring. By way of example, reference may be made to Checkers, Parchesi, Backgammon, and Chinese Checkers.